


Falling.

by slytherinqueenthanos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Paralysis, Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinqueenthanos/pseuds/slytherinqueenthanos
Summary: Peter Parker was on patrol when he ran out of web fluid. He fell from what would be a lethal height for a regular person, but since he has superpowers he only managed to get paralyzed from the waist down





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty short but it is just setting up the story.

As Peter Parker swung from building to building, his AI Karen said, "Web fluid is running low,"

"Will I have enough to make it home?" Peter asked, as he attempted to shoot a web onto another building, while still hanging in mid air.

The web never came, and the spider kid fell from a distance of hundreds of feet.

\----

Tony stark was having an average day, when Friday gave him a frightening notification, "sir you asked me to notify you if something happened to Peter Parker."

"Yeah? What is it?" Tony replied, the fact that his AI said this already made him worry.

"Well his vitals are dangerously low, he may be in need of assistance."

Tony was in his iron man suit before Friday could finish.

 

When tony got to the location Friday said Peter was at, he saw the poor kid's body twisted in all sorts of horrible ways.

"Friday tell Bruce that I need his medical experience," Tony said to the AI.

"On it boss" she responded

"Also keep me updated on peters vitals while I fly him to the tower."

"Of course."

 

When tony got to the avengers tower, he was greeted by Bruce Banner.

"My god Tony! What happened?" Bruce asked.

Tony had to admit, the kid looked pretty bad.

"Not really sure," was all he said.

"Well, bring him over here," Bruce responded as he pointed to an x-ray table.

Tony gently lay peter down on the table, as Bruce began the x-ray. Tony didn't like what he saw. From the looks of it, Peter had both legs broken, a fractured wrist, three broken ribs, and a broken spine.

"My god kid, what have you gotten yourself into," Tony muttered to himself.

 

It had been a couple days since Tony found Peter, and Tony had figured out that peter had run out of web fluid which caused him to fall.

Bruce had put peter in a medically induced coma since the x-ray, so Peter could heal better. But bruce wasn't entirely sure peters fast healing would heal him this time. Tony had still hadn't called may to tell her what happened, so it was not a surprise when she called. "Tony, do you know where peter is? He isn't answering his phone, and his friends don't know where he is either." Peter's aunt worriedly said. "Shit," Tony mumbled, he then said, "Well something happened when he was on patrol, we are assuming he ran out of web fluid, and he is at the compound now, uhh but he is in a coma." "Oh my god," was all she said, but Tony could here her sobs through the phone before she hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter continued to sleep, a even a week after he fell. And Tony wondered each day, what made the kid forget to put in new web fluid?

Tony refused to leave peters room, hoping that maybe he would wake from his deep slumber, but knowing it was unlikely since Peter's comatose state was purposely put. Peter's aunt visited every day too.

Tony also could not help but think how fragile the young web-slinger looked, with his pale, bruised skin, and many tubes connected to his body. The poor kid was too young for something so serious to happen to him, and to think that he might not fully recover was excruciating, after all Peter was the closest thing Tony had to a son.

The times when May visited weren't as bad, because Tony had someone else who also deeply cared for the boy. But that next day things had changed.

 

Tony and May were both sitting in identical chairs on opposite sides of the spiderlings bed, May even had one of the kids hand in hers, when Bruce came in. 

"I have good news. It looks like it might be okay to go ahead and wake him up!" the doctor said.

"Really?" May exclaimed.

"Yep, I can take him off of the sedation now if you'd like, but it still might take him a couple of hours to fully wake up, even after I've taken him off of the anaesthetics,"

"Let's do it," tony replied. 

So Bruce took Peter off of the anesthesia.

 

About three hours later Peter still had not woken up.

"I'm going to go on home, but call me if he wakes up," May stated.

"Okay," Tony yawned in response. It was getting pretty late. 

 

But about two hours later Tony saw the kids eyes flutter open.

"Mr. Stark?" the kid quietly said.

"Yeah? Yeah, I'm here," Tony responded.

"Wha- what happened," peter asked.

"That doesn't matter right now," Tony said. Maybe it wasn't best if peter didn't know what happened right away. Tony then forced a smile.

Their was silence for a couple of seconds, then Peter started to sit up.

"Mr. Stark," peter finally said, "I can't feel my legs,"

"What?" Tony said, not sure if he heard correctly.

"I can't feel my legs," the poor kid said in a worried tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter had been out of his coma for almost three days. He didn't really remember what happened, Bruce said that could be because, when some people go through a trauma they tend to forget it as a coping mechanism.

Peter did, however, know that he could not feel anything from the waist down, this was because he had managed to break his back. 

After peter found out that he no longer had use of his legs, Mr. Stark called peters aunt to tell her that peter was awake, and paralyzed. 

But right now Peter was just chilling in his hospital bed eating doritos, and watching Star Wars, with Mr.Stark sitting right next to him. 

"I imagined us watching star wars together under different circumstances," Peter said, "like if there was a mission and we did good we would do this as a reward, or if it was like avengers movie night, or something like that."

"Yeah me too," Mr.Stark said.

* * *

It had now been a week since, Peter woke up. He didn't really feel any better, and he really missed his friends (Ned and MJ), but Mr.Stark said the only visitors could have were him, and aunt may, at least until peter was in a wheelchair. 

Peter did, however, find out how he had gotten so horribly injured. He ran out of web fluid mid air and fell 500 feet, but luckily for him he had superpowers which helped him not die. 

Thankfully though, Mr. Stark hadn't given him the speech about how Peter should be more responsible, and things like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter tool a little while to get up and I know it isn't that great. And sorry that its so short.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have the second chapter up within the week.


End file.
